


Le dernier patient

by rosefumee



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Death, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosefumee/pseuds/rosefumee
Summary: Leorio doit poursuivre sa vie et ses rêves, malgré ses souvenirs douloureux. Pourtant, tout n'est pas ce qu'il paraissait.





	Le dernier patient

Il était tard, et les écritures de son rapport commençaient à devenir des symboles sans sens. Il enleva ses lunettes, porta une main sur ses yeux, et regarda l’heure. Il soupira en s’accotant contre le dossier de sa chaise, et regarda devant lui, là où une grande fenêtre donnait sur le petit jardin, éclairé par le clair de lune. Les fleurs commençaient à bourgeonner. L’hiver était terminé pour de bon. Il sourit. Le jardin était une idée d’Alluka lorsqu’elle et Killua étaient venus le visiter l’année dernière, juste avant l’inauguration de son premier cabinet privé, dans lequel il travaillait toujours jusqu’à tard.

\- Les gens ont besoin de la nature pour reposer leur esprit, avait-elle dit simplement, avec ses yeux brillants.

\- Tu as raison, avait-il répondu en hochant la tête.

Il avait fait inaugurer le jardin grâce à leur aide et celle de Gon. Ils avaient été souvent là depuis, pour l’aider pour différentes choses, ou pour simplement passer le voir. Leorio avait fait installer son appartement au premier étage, juste en haut du cabinet, où il y avait une chambre d’amis pour les recevoir. Il revoyait la soirée d’inauguration du bureau, où tout le monde était là, et où il avait dû ramasser Zepile, complètement saoûl. Ou tous les Noël passés avec eux, dont le premier, où Gon avait emmené une dinde bien vivante en laisse, croyant que c’était la tradition.

\- Gon, tu étais supposé cuisiner la dinde, pas l’emmener comme invité.

\- Oh! Mais je croyais que tu avais dit…

\- Pas de problèmes, buddy, je vais cuisiner quelque chose d’autres, avait répondu Leorio, en voyant le regard confus de l’adolescent.

 

Ils avaient donc passé la soirée à surveiller la dinde qui picossait les décorations, Alluka aux anges. Leorio eut un petit rire en y repensant. Tous ces souvenirs ravivaient à la fois une grande joie, et une immense tristesse. Son ventre se serra. D’autres souvenirs firent surface.

_\- Leorio, il serait mieux que tu viennes à l’association, avait dit Cheadle, trois ans plus tôt._

_\- Avez-vous des nouvelles?_

_\- Oui… nous avons… Leorio, je suis tellement désolée… nous avons retrouvé son corps, avait-elle rajouté, d’une voix remplie de compassion._

_Leorio avait eu un haut-le-coeur. Il avait émit un son indistinct, avant de raccrocher. Ses mains tremblaient, et son corps entier s’y était mis aussi. Il courut vers les toilettes, et vomit. Ce n’était pas possible. Ce n’était pas possible. S’il vous plait, faîtes que ce soit un cauchemar._

Leorio secoua la tête. Ce n’était pas le temps de remuer ses émotions. Il était tard et il devait dormir. Il avait une grande journée le lendemain. Des gens comptaient sur lui. Il se leva, ferma les lumières et sortit dehors en barrant la porte du cabinet, puis ouvrit la porte juste à côté pour monter les marches jusqu’à son appartement.

 

* * *

 

À l’aube, le cadran sonna, et Leorio se rendit compte qu’il s’était endormi sur le divan, encore une fois. Son corps pesait lourd, mais sa tête pensait déjà à ses patients de la journée, et sa passion pour son métier l’emporta. Il prépara son café, et ouvrit les nouvelles à la télévision pour l’accompagner dans un bruit réconfortant. Depuis longtemps il avait cessé d’écouter ce que les nouvelles racontaient, ou plutôt il avait cessé d’espérer avoir des indices, n’importe quoi, quelque chose qui lui aurait permis de _savoir_ …

Leorio avait changé. Il le sentait. Il n’avait plus l’émotion vive comme avant, il n’avait plus ce besoin inhérent de se battre pour ses idées, ses principes. Il laissait la vie aller comme elle venait, et il se concentrait sur son travail, sur ses patients, un jour à la fois. Cela lui suffisait.C’était la seule chose dont il se sentait capable. Killua le regardait parfois d’une drôle de façon, en lui demandant « Quoi de neuf vieil homme? ». Leorio haussait les épaules, avec un sourire rassurant. Rien de neuf. Il savait que Killua savait son réel état d’esprit, le garçon possédait cette sensibilité humaine. Mais à quoi bon parler? À quoi bon? Tout était terminé, il n’avait rien à dire. Killua laissait tomber, mais ne relâchait pas son regard inquiet.

Et les années passaient.

La vie continuait.

Étrangement.

 

* * *

 

\- Bon matin, Catleeya, fit Leorio à l’infirmière, qui faisait aussi office de secrétaire.

\- Bon matin, doc. Vous devez voir madame Haiki encore aujourd’hui, elle avait l’air inquiète.

\- Bien, je vais préparer le cabinet.

Catleeya acquiesça, avant de préparer le matériel nécessaire à la vaccination et aux prises de sang. Elle était un peu plus jeune que Leorio, un peu tomboy, les cheveux bruns courts et les petits yeux noisettes. Elle était petite, mais elle n’avait pas la langue dans sa poche, ce que Leorio appréciait. Elle savait toujours comment parler aux patients, que ce soit doucement ou avec candeur, et elle était aussi passionnée par son travail que lui. C’était une collègue idéale.

Leorio entra dans son bureau et regarda son horaire de la journée, en prenant des notes sur tel ou telle patient. On cogna à sa porte, et madame Haiki fit son entrée de sa démarche lente et claudiquante.

\- Docteur, fit-elle de sa voix enrouée.

\- Madame Haiki, je ne croyais pas vous voir si tôt dans le mois.

\- Je fais de la basse pression, ce n’est pas normal, docteur.

\- Nous allons vérifier cela.

 Leorio la fit coucher sur sa chaise d’examination, et grâce à son Nen positionné dans sa main gauche, il fit un scan rapide du corps de la dame.

 - Je ne vois rien d’anormal physiquement, par rapport à la dernière fois. Mais mentalement… y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous perturbe dernièrement?

Madame Haiki eut les larmes aux yeux.

\- Cela va faire un an que j’ai perdu mon mari, docteur Paladiknight.

\- Madame Haiki, je suis sincèrement désolé, dit Leorio avec empathie.

 Il l’était vraiment.

 - Souvent notre corps est influencé par notre mental, et je crois que cette charge émotive a une influence sur vos sensations décuplées. Vous devez prendre soin de vous, vous reposer, surtout dans un moment comme cela.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, en essuyant ses larmes. Vous savez, docteur, mon mari était tellement orgueilleux, mais si charmant… Avez-vous déjà perdu quelqu’un de cher? demanda-t-elle.

 Les yeux de Leorio s’assombrit. _Oui, deux fois._ Il revit en flash-back le corps, le visage sans vie, et son ventre se serra douloureusement. Il essaya de sourire, malgré ses souvenirs.

 - Je vois bien que oui, docteur. Vous êtes encore si jeune, mais j’ai confiance en vous. Je sais que vous comprenez.

\- La vie se doit de continuer quand même, n’est-ce pas?

\- Oui, mais on n’oublie jamais.

\- C’est vrai.

 Leorio posa une main sur la tête de la dame. Elle ferma les yeux, connaissant la procédure. Une chaleur traversa sa main et alla doucement rejoindre la tête de la dame, avant de descendre jusqu’à son abdomen.

\- Je me sens déjà mieux. Merci, docteur.

\- N’oubliez pas: du repos. N’hésitez pas à revenir en cas de besoin, rajouta Leorio avec un sourire rassurant.

 La dame sortit en claudiquant. Leorio s’assit un instant. Cette conversation lui ramena un flash de pensées.

  _Il était arrivé au grand édifice, et tout semblait irréel. Il se souvient à peine de Cheadle et Mizai, lui parlant, lui disant des mots de réconfort, l’emmenant dans une pièce aux lumières trop froides, trop blanches. Sur un lit de métal, recouvert d’une couverture en plastique, son corps, qui semblait si petit._

_Leorio avait demandé d’être seul. Il s’était approché. Ses tremblements revinrent à nouveau, mais il savait qu’il devait voir de ses propres yeux. Il rejeta la couverture doucement, comme s’il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Son visage familier apparut, les yeux clos, comme s’il s’était endormi. Ses cheveux blonds étaient défaits et sa peau diaphane était sans couleurs, sans vie. Ses paupières étaient teintés de violet. Leorio sentit les larmes monter et il les laissa couler librement. Il toucha le visage délicatement. Sa peau était froide, mais douce._

  _\- Imbécile, avait-il dit doucement. Comment as-tu…Pourquoi n’as-tu jamais demandé d’aide, de support? Je voulais t’aider. J’aurais fait n’importe quoi…_

  _Il renifla, essuya ses yeux. Il toucha une dernière fois les cheveux dorés._

  _\- J’espère que tu as enfin trouvé la paix._

  _Il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui, alors qu’il replaçait la couverture. Il laissait une grande partie de lui-même dans cette pièce. Il sortit sans un mot, sans un regard derrière. Cheadle et Mizai l’attendaient à l’extérieur, mais il leur fit un petit signe de tête, et ils ne rajoutèrent rien._

 On cogna à sa porte, le réveillant de ses souvenirs troubles.

\- Oui? demanda Leorio, en se levant.

\- Doc, avez-vous le temps d’examiner une patiente avant les patients réguliers? demanda Catleeya.

\- Bien sûr.

 Leorio vit entrer une jeune enfant qui se tenait le bras, son visage grimaçant de douleur.

\- Je suis tombée en skateboard.

\- Ce n’est rien de bien grave, je vais t’aider à t’asseoir et nous regarderons ça, fit Leorio avec un grand sourire. Alors, tu fais du skateboard depuis longtemps?

\- Oh oui! Depuis que j’ai 4 ans. J’ai maintenant 7 ans.

\- Wow! Tu dois être une championne, dit Leorio en posant son Nen sur le poignet de la fillette.

\- Oui, et je veux devenir la meilleure au monde, dit-elle, les yeux remplis de bonheur.

 Leorio sourit en passant à Killua lorsqu’il était plus jeune.

- Tu as une foulure, mais ce n’est pas cassé. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire? Je vais te laisser un sac de glace, et tu vas devoir le garder sur ton poignet.

- D’accord. Je vais pouvoir faire du skateboard encore?

- Bien sûr, mais pas durant trois jours. Est-ce que tu peux me promettre ça? Même les champions doivent se reposer, tu sais.

- D’accord, promis.

- Au revoir, fit Leorio en l’aidant à descendre de la chaise.

- Merci! dit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de sortir.

 Leorio lui rendit son sourire. Le prochain patient entra, un homme d’une soixantaine d’années qui avait un mal de dos depuis un accident de travail. Leorio l’accueillit avec son charisme habituel.

 

 La journée passa, puis finalement, il était déjà rendu tard, le soleil s’était couché. Lorsque le dernier patient de la journée sortit, Leorio se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas mangé de la journée. Il regarda Catleeya, qui semblait exténuée.

- Catleeya, tu peux prendre le reste de la soirée de libre. Je vais fermer le bureau et nettoyer.

- Z’êtes sûr, doc?

- Oui, dit-il, ça a été une grosse journée.

- Ok, merci, doc. À demain!

 Il lui fit signe de la main, puis s’assit dans son bureau pour commencer à remplir ses rapports de la journée. Il ouvrit la radio, qui diffusa une émission spéciale des vieux standards de jazz, certaines chansons grichaient un peu. Il écrivit perdu dans ses pensées, alors que la lune se leva de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Il était habitué d’éviter le moment de dormir, en écrivant, en lisant, en étudiant, même s’il n’était plus étudiant depuis des années.

Le bruit sourd de la porte d’entrée se fit entendre dans la salle d’attente, et Leorio entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui.

- On est fermés, fit le docteur d’une voix forte, sans se retourner. Ou est-ce une urgence? Catleeya?

Il y eut un silence. 

- Leorio.

 Il aurait reconnu cette voix parmi des milliers. 

Mais c’était impossible. Comment?…

Il se retourna.

 

Kurapika.

 

Il était bel et bien devant lui. 

 

Leorio se leva, sans un mot, comme au ralenti. 

Il s’approcha, sous le choc. 

Kurapika supporta son regard, comme s’il retenait son souffle. Ses cheveux blonds avaient poussés, mais tombaient encore pêle-mêle sur son front. Il portait un sweater gris foncé au col roulé avec un trench-coat noir par dessus. Il portait le foulard bleu marin à carreaux. Celui que Leorio lui avait offert comme cadeau d’anniversaire, juste après leur voyage au Dark Continent. La dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu. Il avait un visage plus sauvage, un regard plus foncé que dans son souvenir. Ils arrivèrent l’un devant l’autre.

Puis, Leorio prit son poing, et le lança au visage de Kurapika. Celui-ci ne se défendit pas, et reçut le poing de plein fouet aux commissures de ses lèvres.

 - J’imagine que je méritais ça, dit-il d’une voix rauque.

Leorio le regarda, sans savoir quoi dire. Il ressentait tellement d’émotions à la fois, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Rêvait-il? Non. La douleur dans son poing lui confirma que c’était la réalité.

- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Leorio, sèchement.

- Je… commença Kurapika.

- Tu es sensé être mort. Tu es mort. Je l’ai vu de mes propres yeux!

- Je sais, mais…

- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici? répéta Leorio.

 Il ne savait plus s’il avait envie de frapper Kurapika à nouveau, ou de le serrer dans ses bras, ou de lui crier dessus, ou de se taire.

 - Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas dire, Leorio, mais je suis venu d’abord, pour te demander pardon.

- Me demander pardon? dit Leorio avec un rire nerveux, sentant soudainement une immense colère monter en lui, une colère qui ramena un peu de vie dans son corps. T’excuser pour quoi exactement? Il y a tellement de choses que j’ai en tête dont tu devrais t’excuser, je ne sais même pas par où commencer…

- Leorio, je sais que….

- Tu sais? Tu crois que tu sais? Tu n’as aucune putain d’idée de ce que c’était! cria Leorio en se prenant le visage dans les mains, il respira, essayant de se calmer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ici, mais tu perds ton temps.

- Laisse-moi expliquer, dit l’autre.

- Je t’ai vu mort, Kurapika. Il y a trois ans. Et ce, un an après n’avoir reçu aucune nouvelle de toi, aucun appel, aucun message, rien. Ça veut dire que tu es vivant depuis quatre ans, et que je ne méritais même pas d’être mis au courant?

- J’étais…

- Je m’en FICHE! hurla Leorio. Je suis malade de tes raisons, de tes putains de secrets, je suis fatiguée de ton égoïsme!

 Kurapika baissa les yeux pour la première fois, se recroquevillant un peu sur lui-même. Il n’avait rien à répondre à cela.

 - Laisse… laisse-moi seul. S’il te plait, rajouta Leorio, la voix brisée, s’assoyant sur la chaise de son bureau, le visage entre les mains. Fais ce que tu as toujours fait. Va t’en. 

- Je n’irai nulle part, dit Kurapika, en s’approchant doucement.

- As-tu déjà pensé à moi, une fois dans ta vie? De comment je pourrais me sentir? De ce que je ressens?

- Bien sûr que je…

- Oh, vraiment? Quand, Kurapika, quand as-tu pensé à moi la dernière fois? _Quand?_

- Je pense à toi tout le temps.

 Leorio sentit quelque chose chavirer en lui.

- Tout, absolument tout, ce que j’ai fait, je l’ai fait pour te protéger.

- Me protéger de quoi?

- S’ils savaient, Leorio, ils t’aurait utilisé pour me retrouver. Ils t’auraient fait du mal. Je ne voulais pas… je… il a fallu que j’efface toutes traces de ma personne, pour te garder hors de danger.

- Merde, Kurapika, pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance?

- Je te fais confiance. C’est en moi et en les autres que je n’ai aucune confiance. Mais je me suis promis que je serais le seul et unique concerné par ma quête… pour ne pas perdre personne d’autre.

- Alors tu m’as fait croire que moi, je t’avais perdu.

- Je n’avais pas le choix.

- Le corps était un faux, alors?

- De toute évidence, parce que je suis ici, fit Kurapika.

- Est-ce que tu essaies d’être drôle? Parce que ce ne l’est pas, dit Leorio en se frottant les tempes. J’ai besoin d’un moment.

- Je comprends. Veux-tu que j’attendes dans la salle d’attente ou peut-être que je…

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, Kurapika? l’interrompit Leorio.

 Kurapika expira. Leorio remarqua à quel point il n’avait pas l’air en forme. Il retint ses réflexes de médecin de vérifier ou de questionner.

 - C’est terminé, Leorio.

 Leorio le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il sut ce que Kurapika voulait dire par là. Sa quête de revenge avait été achevée. Il se sentit encore en colère, mais quelque chose recommençait à battre en lui, quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas senti depuis longtemps.

 - Mais pourquoi ici? Tu n’as nulle part d’autre où aller? demanda Leorio.

 Le regard de Kurapika fut traversé par un reflet de tristesse, et de surprise. Visiblement, il n'était pas le bienvenu.

- Je ne croyais pas… je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas m’imposer ou te déranger. Je voulais juste te dire… je veux dire… tu méritais la vérité, dit Kurapika, d’un voix un peu étranglée.

- Je crois que je méritais la vérité bien avant aujourd’hui.

- Leorio, tu dois me croire quand je dis que je suis venu à la seconde même où je le pouvais.

- Tu rends ça difficile à croire, Kurapika. J’aimerais être aussi naïf qu’avant, j’ai seulement…

 Leorio se leva, regardant dehors, lui tournant le dos.

- J’ai tellement eu mal, dit-il dans un murmure.

- Je suis profondément, véritablement désolé, dit Kurapika d’une voix brisée en s’approchant.

- La vérité c’est que j’ai peur de te revoir. J’ai peur de te laisser entrer dans ma vie à nouveau… ce vide, je m’y suis habitué. Tous les jours. Toutes les nuits.

 Kurapika encaissa, sans un mot.

- Je ne crois pas que je peux m’habituer à te perdre une autre fois, finit-il par dire.

- Tu ne me perdras pas! cria Kurapika en prenant le bras de Leorio pour le retourner vers lui.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça?, répondit-il en lâchant son étreinte, mais en regardant Kurapika droit dans les yeux. Tu n’es même pas capable de répondre à ton téléphone. Tu n’as jamais été là. Même quand j’avais besoin de toi. Et merde! j’avais besoin de toi, Kurapika!

- C’est différent maintenant, Leorio. S’il te plaît, crois-moi, je…, s’étrangla Kurapika.

 Leorio retint son souffle et ses larmes. Pour la première fois, il voyait Kurapika exprimer d’autres émotions que la colère et la rage. Sa quête de revenge. Il vit ses mains trembler et ses grands yeux briller.

- J’ai fait des erreurs énormes, dit-il finalement, très doucement. Et je suis le seul à blâmer.

 Kurapika regarda au sol, et s’essuya le visage de sa paume, ses cheveux blonds cachant une partie de son visage. Sa voix ne faisait aucun doute que les mots étaient difficiles à partager.

- Je ne fais qu’essayer, Leorio, mais même quand j’essaie, j’échoue. Je t’ai fait souffrir, et j’ai fait souffrir tant de gens. Je me suis distancié de mes émotions et de toute l’aide possible, car je suis faible. Ne sais-tu pas qu’entre nous deux, tu as toujours été le plus fort? Alors que je gâche les choses, tu les rends possibles.

 Leorio garda la silence, un peu sous le choc.

- Regarde cet endroit, rajouta Kurapika avec un sourire. Il est incroyable. Tu bâtis ça autour de toi, partout où tu vas. Tu rassembles les gens ensemble. Moi, je ne sais pas comment faire ça, et je… je ne méritais pas d’être ton ami.

 Kurapika baissa la tête, avec honte, la gorge serrée. Connaissant son orgueil légendaire, lui avouer cela devait lui coûter beaucoup. Leorio mit une main sur son épaule.

 - Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, idiot, dit-il d’une voix douce, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Tu sais ce que tu veux, et rien ne t’arrête. Et tout ce que tu fais, tu le fais en fonction des gens que tu aimes, peu importe ce que tu dis. Je t’ai toujours admiré pour ça. J’étais chanceux de t’avoir comme ami.

- Non, Leorio, tu n’as jamais compris que c’était le contraire, répondit Kurapika, levant la tête, avec un sourire triste. Je suis celui qui avait de la chance.

 Ils restèrent en silence, laissant les mots traverser leurs corps, laissant les mots rattrapés le temps perdu.

 - Ton bureau est vraiment bien, fit finalement Kurapika. Tu dois être fier.

- Tu dois voir le jardin. C’était l’idée d’Alluka. C’est beau, fit Leorio, rougissant.

 Ils se regardèrent un instant, retenant leur souffle.

- Ta lèvre commence à enfler, fit remarquer Leorio. Je vais te chercher de la glace.

- Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, je m’en occuperai plus tard.

- Laisse-moi faire mon travail. C’est mon bureau, après tout. Ce n’est pas toi qui décide ici.

 Kurapika haussa les sourcils, tenté de répliquer, mais se ravisa. Leorio revint avec un petit sac de glaces qu’il porta doucement au visage de Kurapika.

 - Désolé pour, euh… ça. Est-ce que ça fait mal?

- Ça va, j’ai eu pire, dit Kurapika avec un petit sourire, en prenant le sac de glaces.

 Leurs mains se frôlèrent. Leorio sentit sa colère se dissiper, remplacé par quelque chose d’aussi puissant, comme un vertige. Sans réfléchir, il porta ses doigts sur la joue de Kurapika, et traça du bout des doigts les contours de son visage.

 - Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine, mais au moins tu es vivant, fit Leorio.

- J’espère que tu ne parles pas si ouvertement à tous tes patients, se renfrogna Kurapika.

- Non. Seulement avec les plus difficiles.

- Dis celui qui m’a frappé. Ce n’est pas surprenant que j’aie mauvaise mine.

- Une très _mignonne_ mauvaise mine.

- Ne commence pas.

 Leorio rit. Tout semblait être à sa place. Depuis combien d’années n’avait-il pas ressenti cette paix intérieure? Kurapika fronça les sourcils, puis rit à son tour.

 - Tu m’as manqué, Leorio, dit-il, en déposant le sac de glaces sur le bureau.

- Tu m’as manqué à tous les jours. J’ai cru que je…

 Kurapika l’interrompit en attrapant le tissu de son sarraus blanc. Il leva son visage vers lui, et Leorio vit ses yeux danser d’une lueur rougeâtre, comme un doux halo. Leorio prit le visage de Kurapika à deux mains et l’embrassa. Ils s’embrassèrent longuement, sans reprendre leur souffle. Puis, Kurapika se détacha un peu.

- Seulement si tu le veux, je…

- Je veux que tu restes, Kurapika, dit Leorio, devinant ses pensées.

Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau.

Les deux se sentirent, enfin, de retour à la maison.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
